¿Y después de la guerra?
by kenni star
Summary: Jean es obligado a luchar en una guerra por una patria que desprecia. Durante su entrenamiento conoce a Armin, un chico débil que también corre con la misma suerte que él. Jean está seguro de que Armin morirá en el primer combate, pero el resultado lo sorprende y su concepto de Armin cambia de una manera radical. ONE-SHOT


Jean miraba su plato de comida con desagrado. Una plasta extraña de color blancuzca junto con un pedazo de pan duro y rancio era lo único que tenía para comer. El comedor ardía en bullicio, todo los demás soldados platicaban con una alegría que molestaba a Jean y de la cual él no era participe. Estaba harto de estar en ese lugar, harto de tener que convivir con gente estúpida y harto de la guerra de la cual él estaba obligado a ser participe. Aún no había sido mandado al campo de batalla, y esperaba que nunca tuviera que ir a ese matadero, pero la situación estaba empeorando bastante y pronto los mandarían a todos a morir por una patria que solo les ofrecía comida rancia. Lo peor de todo era que la mayoría de sus compañeros se encontraban ansiosos por salir a matar gente igual de inocente que ellos y no se percataban del verdadero terror que era estar allá afuera. Jean tampoco lo sabía y no quería saberlo, pero tenía una ligera idea. Su amigo Marco le había enviado una carta un día antes de salir a luchar y no había vuelto a recibir correo de él. Estaba asustado y no quería admitirlo. Extrañaba a su familia, extrañaba a su amigo, el cual tal vez no volvería a ver, y más que nada, extrañaba su libertad.

Furiosos con el gobierno por obligarlo a morir por él, paseo su mirada por el lugar. Todas las mesas estaban llenas de chicos un poco mayores que Jean, salvo una. Casi al fondo, junto a la puerta de salida, había una mesa ocupada solo por una persona: Armin Arlert. El cero a la izquierda, la carnada, el limpia botas, el estorbo, la rata, el inútil. Llevaban entrenando menos de medio año y el pobre chico estaba lleno de apodos. Nunca nadie le hacía caso y todos lo molestaban. Al principio era divertido hacerlo, pero al parecer los demás chicos comenzaron a aburrirse y ahora era simplemente ignorado. Jean pensaba que todos los campamentos tenían a su bufón y Arlert cumplía exactamente con las características requeridas. Era pequeño, delgado, debilucho y poco atlético. Aunque había algo que ha Jean le llamaba demasiado la atención y que al parecer nadie se había fijado en ello. Arlert era extremadamente inteligente. Más inteligente que toda la bola de imbéciles que lo molestaban juntos. Tan inteligente que no necesitaba la fuerza para lastimar a otra persona. Demasiado inteligente como para saber que lo mejor era no contradecir a los demás. Jean nunca había sido participe en las bromas hacía Armin, pero tampoco hacía nada para impedirlas. Suficiente tenía con proteger su propio trasero como para preocuparse por alguien a quien apenas conocía.

Los simuladores eran lo peor. Jean los odiaba; aunque, claro, Jean odiaba todo en ese lugar. Prefería estar solo que tener una pareja y peor si esa pareja era Armin Inútil Arlert. Apenas y podía con el peso del arma, y desde que había empezado la práctica no habían salido de ese pedazo de roca que les servía como protección. Tenían que llegar al punto de encuentro y eso estaba a metros de distancia.

Jean comenzaba a impacientarse y parte del problema no era causado por la inutilidad de Arlert, el problema en si era la competitividad nata de Jean. Los disparos solo lo desesperaban más y casi le da un infarto cuando vio a Arlert salir de la protección. Lo jaló con fuerza y lo sentó junto a él.

– ¡¿Estás loco?! – Le gritó enojado. – Si sales te van a matar. Espera a que te diga cuando. – Arlert frunció ligeramente el ceño pero no dijo nada. A Jean le importaba poco si el chico se había enojado con él. Si Arlert quería cometer suicidio, no lo detendría; mientras no lo hiciera perder, el mismo Jean lo ayudaría a planificar su muerte. Por desgracia, Jean dio una orden errónea y el primero en ser eliminado fue Arlert. En los baños los chicos se burlaron de Jean.

– ¿En dónde quedó el todo poderoso Kirschtein? – Le gritaban mientras se bañaba sintiéndose como un estúpido. Sintió la mirada de Arlert, tímida y pidiéndole disculpas, y Jean solo se enojó más. El error había sido cometido por él y el chico se estaba disculpando. _Patético, Jean. Patético._

Los entrenamientos comenzaron intensificarse y un rumor sobre que pronto saldrían a combate se expandió por el campamento. Todos estaban nerviosos y sensibles, y las peleas se intensificaron. Ya nadie reía en el comedor y cada quien parecía perdido en sus asuntos. Jean escuchaba cuando algunos de sus compañeros rezaban por las noches, y él se despertaba sudoroso y exaltado. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para saber quiénes sobrevivirían al ataque.

Lamentablemente, el día menos deseado llegó. El comandante lo despertó a todos en la madrugada y les ordenó que se prepararan para luchar. Ninguno de los chicos que compartían dormitorio con Jean hizo sonido alguno. Se alistaron con un enorme pesar y antes de salir se miraron entre sí, preguntándose quién de ellos regresaría con vida.

Los dividieron por grupos, el jefe al mando dijo un par de palabras escuetas y todos se subieron a unos pequeños convoyes. El comandante les había explicado que el enemigo estaba cerca y lo único que ellos tenían que hacer era retenerlos hasta que la Guardia Especial llegara y juntos hacer que el bando contrario huyera. Parecía más simple de lo que era y Jean sentía una angustia terrible. Uno de los integrantes de su equipo comenzó a hiperventilar y otro vomitó dentro del convoye. El olor era nauseabundo y Jean empezó a marearse. No se sentía preparado, ninguno de los que se encontraban en el vehículo lo estaban. Los simuladores eran fáciles y nadie salía muerto si se cometía algún error, por minúsculo que fuera. Los que sobrevivieran de esa batalla no alardearían por haber tenido el mejor record o por el número de soldados que hubiera matado. Tampoco se burlarían de los eliminados o en ese caso, de los muertos. Jean sabía que solamente los más fuertes sobrevivirían. Observó con disimulo a los chicos que se encontraban en el convoye, analizando a cada uno de ellos, recordando sus fuerzas y debilidades para saber quién saldría con vida esa noche. Todos parecían ser fuerte, o casi todos. Arlert tenían una expresión de horror en el rostro que con solo vera te mataba las ganas de luchar por tu vida. Temblaba del miedo y por unos segundos sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jean.

– ¡EMBOSCADA! – Un ruido ensordecedor puso a Jean en alerta. A lo lejos, uno de los convoyes había explotado y a los pocos segundos explotó otro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jean saltó del convoye, y los demás lo imitaron en el tiempo justo antes de que explotara. Los gritos de dolor y angustia llenaron el lugar junto con más explosiones. La mente de Jean se puso en blanco, su cuerpo no le respondía. A unos metros de él, uno de sus compañeros había sido alcanzado por el fuego que comenzaba a propagarse, e imploraba por ayuda. El enemigo no se veía por ningún lado, pero sus compañeros seguían muriendo. Ellos morían mientras que Jean no hacía nada más que estar de pie, observando horrorizado el caos y la destrucción que se había formado en menos de unos minutos. No los habían preparado para ese infierno. Habían sido utilizados como carnada para que la Guardia Especial no sufriera ninguna baja. Ninguno de los altos mandos esperaba a que llegaran convida. Los habían engañado.

La fuerza de una explosión alcanzó a Jean antes de que pudiera correr para no ser alcanzado por ella. Lo lanzó por los aires y cayó al suelo golpeándose en la cabeza con algo duro, perdiendo la conciencia al instante.

Jean sentía como alguien lo arrastraba. Podía escuchar la respiración pesada de la persona que lo jalaba con esfuerzo. Había una voz que decía su nombre, era insistente y estaba impregnada de preocupación. Era una voz dulce y algo estridente, pero a Jean le gustaba, quería seguir oyéndola puesto que lo llenaba de paz. Si ese era el cielo, no quería salir de ahí jamás.

Jean despertó de manera abrupta, sintiéndose por un momento sin aire. Se encontraba desorientado y unas luces amarillas lastimaban sus ojos. Estaba acostado sobre algo duro y el lugar parecía ser una de esas tiendas que se utilizaban como enfermería. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado y la sentía entumecida. No estaba seguro de saber cómo había llegado ahí, pero lo que más le sorprendía era saber que seguía vivo.

– ¿Jean? – Una voz familiar dijo su nombre y casi al instante se encontró con unos ojos azules. ¿Desde cuándo la voz de Arlert era familiar para él? Una sonrisa de tranquilidad recorrió el rostro del chico y Jean lo miró sin comprender.

– ¿Qué? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó con la batalla? – Las imágenes de las explosiones asaltaron a Jean y por un momento sintió de nuevo esa desesperación horrible que lo había invadido en el campo de batalla.

–Ganamos. Pero solo unos pocos logramos sobrevivir. La Guardia Especial logró echar al enemigo. – Arlert lucia triste, cansado y su mirada estaba un poco sombría- Jean no lograba entender como había sido posible que el chico estuviera vivo, sin estar en una camilla como él. Tenía heridas en la cara pero nada grave. Arlert había estado en su grupo, tal vez también había sido alcanzado por la misma explosión que lo alcanzó a él. Entonces ¿cómo? ¿cómo era posible que estuviera de pie.

– ¿Cómo…?

–Tal vez pensarás que soy un cobarde y te enojarás conmigo. No lo sé. Pero cuando el convoye explotó, hui del campo y me refugié en el bosque. Yo sabía que solo nos habían usado como cebo para que el enemigo gastara casi todas sus armas en nosotros. Lo supe desde que nos despertaron. Quise advertirte, pero no pude. Entonces fuiste lanzado y caíste cerca de mi posición. Te jalé hasta que estuvimos a salvo y esperé a que todo terminara. Después llegó el cuerpo rescatista y nos trajo aquí. – Jean escuchó estupefacto. Cuando habían estado en el convoye, Jean había visto algo en los ojos de Arlert, en esos cortos segundos en los que se encontró con ellos supo que algo no estaba bien. El chico trataba de advertirle y Jean no supo descifrar su mirada de terror. Por otro lado, Arlert había sido lo suficientemente astuto para deducir algo de lo que Jean solo pudo darse cuenta en un momento de desesperación, pero eso no era lo más intrigado lo tenía; aun después de haber escuchado la explicación de Arlert, seguía sin comprender por qué le había salvado la vida. Pudo haber muerto por salvarlo. Apenas se conocían. Las únicas palabras que habían cruzado habían sido gritos y ordenes por parte de Jean. No lograba encontrar una explicación coherente a la acción de Arlert.

– ¿Por qué me salvaste? – Arlert bajó la mirada. Parecía avergonzado y su rostro adquirió un ligero tono rosa. Pasaron unos segundos para que los ojos azules del otro chico se encontraran son los suyos.

–Porque era lo correcto.

De los casi cien soldados que habían ido a luchar esa noche, veinte habían sobrevivido, contando a los heridos. Jean estuvo bajo supervisión médica un par de días más y junto con los demás sobrevivientes, fue llevado a otro campamento. Arlert no se alejaba de él en ningún momento y aunque a veces era irritante, a Jean no le desagradaba que estuviera con él todo el tiempo. Aprendió de Arlert más de lo que había sabido de él desde que entró a la milicia. Al chico le gustaba leer, y sabía sobre muchas cosas. Era algo parlanchín y platicaba sobre las cosas que leía, las cuales Jean no entendía nada. También hablaba sobre sus amigos Eren y Mikasa. Le contaba a Jean la preocupación que sentía por su amigo Eren, el cual estaba en otro campamento, al sur del país. La mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no hablaba sobre animales o la anatomía humana, hablaba sobre Eren y lo muy genial que era. No sabía por qué, pero a Jean le molestaba demasiado ese tal Eren y lo veía como un idiota total.

En el nuevo campamento, las cosas eran diferentes. Los entrenamientos eran el triple de agresivos y Jean apenas podía con ellos. Aunque, más que encontrarse preocupado por él mismo, Jean no podía evitar estar preocupado por Armin. Dos días después de haber empezado a entrenar, moretones comenzaron a aparecer en la blanca piel del chico. Armin decía que se encontraba bien, pero siempre era el último en todo, no comía casi nada y caía rendido en las noches. Lucía enfermo y los demás se aprovechaban de él. Jean se dio cuenta de ese hecho cuando, después del acondicionamiento físico, al terminar de bañarse, los demás chicos le daban su ropa sucia a Armin para que este la lavara y si no se las entregaba en la noche lo golpeaban. Armin era muy bueno para ocultar las cosas y siempre le negaba todo a Jean. En cambio, este estaba harto de ver como su amigo era abusado y un día decidió ponerle fin al asunto.

– ¡Oye! ¡Sessler! – El mejor del campamento, el más fuerte, el que daba las órdenes, el que controlaba a los demás soldados, el más estúpido. A Jean le daban ganas de vomitar cada vez que le veía, le caía en la punta de hígado. Y odiaba, detestaba la manera en la que miraba a Armin; la forma en que lo trataba le hacía enojar y había sido él el de la idea de que Armin fuera su sirvienta.

–Kirschtein, ¿Qué quieres? – Para suerte de Jean, el desagrado era mutuo.

–No quiero hacer un alboroto y tener problemas con el General. Así que te pido dejes en paz a Armin. – Sessler sonrió de lado. Era una sonrisa burlona y amenazante.

–Oh, vaya. Lo siento. Pero parece que a tu noviecita le gusta jugar el papel de mucama.

–Armin no es mi noviecita y no le gusta nada de lo que lo obligas a hacer. Deja de molestarlo, o si no…

–¿O si no qué? ¿Me vas a golpear? Vamos, hazlo. No tienes lo necesario para hacerlo. – Jean sabía que era una trampa, otro juego sucio de Sessler. Apretó los puños con fuerza y reprimió sus ganas de golpearlo. – Sabes, Armin sería una chica muy linda. Me gustaría saber si gime como una.

Jean fue sentenciado a dos semanas de castigo en las que debería de limpiar los baños, las botas de todo el personal y lavar la ropa de sus demás compañeros. El General supo de la situación por la que estaba pasando Armin y también castigó a Sessler, haciéndolo limpiar la cocina y los dormitorios.

Jean de alguna manera se sentía aliviado de haberle quitado un peso de encima a Armin, pero no podía evitar que Sessler siguiera con su acoso. La mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía para provocar a Jean y vaya que lo lograba. Armin siempre lo detenía cuando estaba a punto de cometer alguna estupidez y trataba de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Sin embargo, Jean no podía pasar por alto la incomodidad de Armin cada vez que Sessler lo miraba o se acercaba a él. Jean quería proteger al chico, se lo debía puesto que él le había salvado la vida. Nada sería suficiente para pagarle ese favor.

–Hoy me llegó una carta de Eren. – Todos estaban preparándose para dormir. Ambos dormían en la misma litera, Jean arriba y Armin abajo. Jean estaba a punto de subir cuando Armin le dio la noticia. Pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Armin no emanaba alegría por haber recibido corre de su estúpido amigo. Su mirada era de preocupación y parecía estar nervioso.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dice? – Armin le hizo una seña a Jean para que este se acercara y le dijo en voz baja:

–Dice que el enemigo viene hacía acá. Que pronto saldremos al campo de batalla de nuevo. – Jean se encontró con los ojos azules de Armin. Buscó el miedo en ellos pero no lo encontró.

–¿Cómo lo sabe?

–Me dijo que escuchó a su General hablar sobre el tema. Estoy preocupado, Jean. El enemigo no está actuando de acuerdo a lo provisto.

–Obviamente no. Lo único que podemos hacer es luchar y no morir en el intento. – Las palabras de Jean sonaron fuertes, decididas, sin miedo. Pero lo que realmente sentía Jean era todo lo contrario. No quería volver a pisar un campo de batalla. No quería volver a perder a un amigo. Jean estaba inseguro, temeroso. Él no había elegido ese futuro, se lo habían impuesto. Al igual que a Armin. Odiaba tener que ver esa inseguridad en el chico, preguntándose cuantos días más le quedaban de vida. Quería verlo sonreír y no con el ceño fruncido. Quería escuchar su risa y no palabras impregnadas de ansiadas. Quería verlo feliz y no sufriendo en cada entrenamiento. Y no solo se trataba de Armin, había críos mucho más pequeños que ellos que también habían sido marcados por un futuro incierto. Había mujeres y niños solos en sus casas, angustiados y llorando por su esposos, padres, hermanos o hijos. Había inocentes muriendo por encontrarse en el momento en el que se decidió empezar un ataque. Había mucha sangre derramada, de la cual el gobierno se librara y que peones como Jean y Armin eran obligados a embarrarse. Jean había llegado a un punto en el que le daba igual quien ganara, lo único que quería era que todo ese sufrimiento terminara.

La alerta de Eren había sido correcta. Tres días después de la llegada de su carta, el General había dado la orden de alistar armas y prepararse para la batalla. Las tropas enemigas llegarían en un par de horas y aún faltaba hacer el plan de batalla y enseñárselo a los soldados. Los compañeros de Jean habían entrado en pánico, algunos comenzaron a vomitar y otros se encontraban sentados tratando de ocultar los espasmos y escalofríos que tenían.

Jean y Armin se alistaban en silencio. Armin observaba como el pequeño dormitorio en el que se cambiaban se había convertido en un caos total. Sus manos parecían temblar con ligereza, pero su mirada era serena y calmada. Jean se sentía nervioso ante la tranquilidad de Armin, aunque tal vez se debía al ambiente tenso en el que se encontraban.

–Oye. – Su garganta estaba terriblemente seca y usar un tono casual le costaba muchísimo trabajo. – ¿Está vez ya no seremos más cebo para tiburón?

–No lo sé. No creo. El entrenamiento ha sido diferente. Esta vez va en serio. – Armin tenía razón. Los habían preparado, ya eran más fuertes. Aun así, Jean se sentía inseguro al subir al convoye y sus manos sudaban dentro de los guantes. Para su mala suerte, Armin había sido mandado a un grupo diferente y Jean no dejaba de pensar en él. No quería pensar en que algunos de los dos moriría ese día, pero no se había despedido de él. Ni siquiera unas palabras de ánimo, nada. Solo lo había visto alejarse mientras un nudo se formaba en su estómago y sentía una extraña sensación, como si la desesperación lo carcomiera por dentro.

El lugar en donde se iniciaría el ataque iba a ser en el bosque. El enemigo pasaría por él, creyendo que el bando contrario no sabía nada, y sería en ese momento en donde ocurriría la emboscada. El plan era simple, mantenerse ocultos y esperar a que los otros llegaran, no hacer mucho alboroto y derribar a cuantos fuera posible antes de que se dieran cuenta que habían sido atacados. Jean permaneció en cuclillas por casi una hora, escondido entre los árboles y con su arma cargada. Lo habían entrenado para matar, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. El día era caluroso y el sudor resbalaba por su espalda, sus labios estaban secos y su corazón latía como desquiciado. Tenía que abarcar un área enorme él solo y estaba seguro que esta vez no sobreviviría. No quería morir sin haberse despedido de Armin, o sin haberlo visto sonreír por última vez; también quería seguir viendo y escuchando cada vez que hablaba sobre sus libros raros, y le gustaba observarlo cuando el chico estaba distraído. Jean no sabía a qué se debían esas ganas inmensas de querer abrazarlo y tocar su pelo, el cual parecía suave al tacto. Jean quería perderse en los ojos azules de Armin y poder descifrar que era lo que pasaba por esa mentecita suya. Quería hacer muchas cosas antes de morir y lo que más temía era no poder hacerlas no debido a su muerte, sino a la de Armin. No podía ni imaginar eso.

Unos ruidos a lo lejos llamaron la atención de Jean. Era la señal. El enemigo ya había ingresado al bosque. Jean accionó el silenciador de su arma y se puso en posición. Por desgracia, le había tocado en primera fila y tenía que encargarse de matar a cuantos pudiera. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, no se sentía preparado. Las imágenes de la batalla anterior aún seguían grabadas con fuego en su cerebro. Maldijo una y otra vez por la maldita guerra en la que él había sido involucrado y entrecerró los ojos al ver una silueta acercándose. La figura era de alguien pequeño y por unos segundos, Jean pensó que se trataba de Armin hasta que la persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para darse cuenta que se trataba de una mujer. Anonado, Jean bajó el arma y la dejó en el suelo. ¿Cómo era posible que el enemigo utilizara mujeres en la guerra? ¿Las personas que los habían atacado la vez anterior también habían sido mujeres? Jean había dudado en matar a un hombre, pero estaba seguro que no mataría a una mujer.

La mujer seguía avanzando y Jean esperó a que estuviera más cerca de él. No la mataría, pero tampoco la dejaría pasar. Se abalanzó contra ella cuando pasó junto a su escondite y la desarmó. La mujer parecía estar confundida, pero empezó a dar batalla con rapidez. A pesar de que era bastante fuerte, Jean logró inmovilizarla amenazándola con su pistola de mano. La había sacado tan rápido tan rápido la hubo dejado desorientada en el suelo.

–¿Por qué hacen esto? – La voz de Jean sonó rota. Los ojos de la mujer eran fieros, no mostraban miedo y miraban a Jean de una manera desafiante. – ¿Por qué nos atacan? – Aunque era Jean el que tenía ventaja de la situación, no podía evitar tener miedo. Su mano temblaba y el arma con ella. No quería hacer eso, odiaba tener que estar amenazando a otro ser humano. Jean no era un monstruo; no iba a mancharse de sangre justo como el gobierno deseaba. Jean aún no había aprendido a ser fuerte.

Jean bajó el arma. La mujer parecía inofensiva y estaba desarmada. Estaba a punto de guardar la pistola cuando un golpe en su mano hizo que la soltara y un puñetazo en el estómago lo mandó al suelo. Escucho como una pistola estaba siendo cargada y justo en el momento en el que se iba a levantar sintió el metal frio del revolver. Ahora ya estaba seguro de que ese día iba a morir, sin haberse despedido de Armin, sin haberlo visto por última vez.

El sonido del balazo resonó por todo el lugar. Jean apretaba los ojos con fuerza y su corazón volvió a latir cuando el metal frio sobre su frente desapareció. Escuchó como un cuerpo caía al suelo y durante unos segundos creyó que el golpe sordo que escuchó había sido provocado por él mismo. Pero Jean no estaba muerto y al abrir sus ojos no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. Armin se encontraba a unos pasos de él, con la pistola en su mano y una mirada fría y serena.

–Jean, ¿estás bien? – La voz de Armin se escuchaba lejana. Los oídos de Jean comenzaron a zumbar. Estaba vivo. Armin lo había salvado de nuevo. Armin se había manchado por su culpa.

La emboscada resultó ser un éxito y el enemigo huyó antes de lo planeado. No había habido ninguna baja y el campamento estaba de fiesta, o algo parecido. Jean observaba en silencio como sus compañeros reían y cantaban mientras el alcohol se les subía a la cabeza. Armin estaba sentado junto a él, con un aspecto horriblemente enfermizo. Al llegar a los convoyes, no dejó de vomitar hasta que le dieron medicina y parecía evitar la mirada de los demás. En el dormitorio rompió a llorar y Jean trató de consolarlo, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Que Armin se encontrara en ese estado era su culpa. Por haber sido débil, había obligado a Armin a cometer algo así. Jean no encontraba mucha diferencia entre sí mismo y el gobierno que tanto odiaba.

–Oye. – Armin levantó su mirada y lo miró sin ánimos. Las palabras parecían estar atascadas en la garganta de Jean y hacerlas salir le costó un trabajo enorme. – ¿Cómo sigues? – Era una pregunta estúpida y no tenía derecho de hacerla, pero, por alguna extraña razón, quería escuchar la voz de Armin.

–Mejor. Supongo. Aún me duele un poco la cabeza. – Armin sonrió débilmente, como si se estuviera disculpando por sentirse mal. Jean desvió la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza. Esa leve sonrisa había provocado sentimientos extraños dentro de él; lo hicieron sentir cálido y al mismo tiempo culpable, feliz e inseguro, bien y mal. – ¿Tú cómo te sientes? – Lo menos que Jean quería era hacer que Armin se sintiera peor. También quería alejarse de todo el ruido y alboroto que causaban los demás y estaba seguro que Armin quería lo mismo.

–Bien. ¿Quieres ir a los dormitorios? – Algunos curiosos los observaron irse, otros simplemente los ignoraron. Jean siguió a Armin hasta que entraron a la pequeña habitación. Cambiaron sus ropas en silencio y alistaron sus camas, se dieron las buenas noches y ambos se fueron a dormir. O al menos Jean trato de hacerlo. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no dejaba de pensar en todas las cosas que le habían sucedido en ese año, desde que veía los asuntos de la guerra como algo ajeno a él. La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran sobre Armin, cuestionándose que era esa extraña calidez que crecía dentro de él cada vez que pensaba en el chico o lo tenía cerca. Unos meses atrás, Armin no era para él más que un débil muy inteligente, y ahora lo significaba casi todo. Desde el día que lo salvó, se había hecho la promesa de proteger a Armin con su vida y tratar de sobrevivir para poder volver a verlos. Jamás había sentido eso antes, toda su vida siempre había vivido luchando por él mismo. No sabía que le pasaba y si esas múltiples sensaciones inexplicables eran buenas o no.

Jean se movía inquieto por todo el colchón, no lograba dormirse y no podía evitar emitir pequeños gruñidos de enojo.

–Jean. – La voz susurrante de Armin hizo que Jean dejara de moverse por un rato y escuchó atento. – ¿Estás despierto?

–Sí.

–¿No puedes dormir?

–No.

–¿Puedo dormir contigo? – Jean tragó saliva con dificultad y su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. De repente empezó a sentir mucho calor y se reprendió a sí mismo por lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Sería correcto dormir con Armin? ¿Qué era lo que podría pasar? ¿Por qué se sentía tan nervioso de repente?

–Sí. – Dijo con la voz ronca y sin estar muy seguro de su decisión. Escuchó como Armin salía de su cama y comenzaba a subir las escaleras para llegar a la cama de Jean. Este se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y cuando vio el rostro de Armin, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada avergonzado. No era la primera vez que dormía con otro hombre, con Marco lo había hecho infinidad de veces. Pero Armin era diferente. Armin era esa sensación de cosquilleo sobre su piel cuando pensaba en él; Armin era el solo de su día y la luna de su noche; Armin eran las ganas de despertar todo los días en aquel infierno; Armin era la razón por la cual seguir luchando; Armin era ese corazón acelerado cada vez que lo veía sonreír; Armin era algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir porque era un sentimiento nuevo, hermoso y doloroso a la vez y hasta ese momento, cuando los ojos de Armin se hundieron en los de él mientras una mirada tímida se deslizaba entre sus sábanas, Jean supo lo que le pasaba.

–Gracias. Lamento incomodarte. – La voz de Armin era baja, casi un susurró. Jean se perdía en la mirada del otro chico, aprovechando la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a él.

–Nah. Lamento no haberte dejado dormir. – Armin sonrió con ligereza, y de manera sutil, se acercó un poco más a Jean.

–De todos modos no me habría dormido.

–Armin, gracias por lo de hoy. En verdad lo siento. Yo….fui un estúpido. – Armin observó a Jean por un tiempo sin decir nada. Jean fue capturado por la penétrate mirada del otro chico y se sintió desnudo, desprotegido, como si Armin pudiera leer su mente y descubrir los sentimientos que tenía por él.

–¿Puedo abrazarte? – Antes de que Jean pudiera reaccionar o darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, fue envuelto por el pequeño cuerpo de Armin. Su calor lo atrapó por completo y sintió como si de pronto le hubiera dado fiebre. Todo él estaba caliente, quería alejar a Armin lo más rápido de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo quería frotarse contra él hasta que ya no pudiera más. Jean sabía que esa proximidad era peligrosa y que tenía que detener lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo lo detuvo.

–Lo siento, Jean. – Algo duro chocaba contra la entrepierna de Jean. Las palabras de Armin resonaron en su pecho y pudo sentir como los brazos de Armin se aferraban más a él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Era un sueño. Al final si pudo quedarse dormido y todo era producto de su imaginación. Armin no estaba erecto contra su entrepierna, dormía plácidamente en la cama de abajo. Tampoco se estaba frotando con ligereza contra él, provocando que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulara en un solo lugar y reaccionara ante el estímulo. Jean estaba estupefacto y no sabía qué hacer. – Lo siento. – Las palabras de Armin se escucharon entrecortadas y un gruñido de disgusto se escapó de los labios de Jean cuando Armin se separó de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Armin y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, lo abrazó con fuerza y se drogó de él. Era la primera vez que podía tocarlo de esa manera, la primera vez que podía acariciar su pelo, sentir su delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, oler su aroma y que se quedara grabado con fuego en su cerebro.

–No te vayas. Quédate. – La voz de Jean también sonó entrecortada. Alejó un poco a Armin y lo miró a los ojos. Este le devolvió la mirada y encontró lo mimos que había dentro de Jean: deseo. De manera lenta, y temblando con ligereza, Jean acercó su rostro al de Armin. Observó cómo Armin cerraba los ojos mientras también se acercaba a él. Jean sentía como si su corazón fuera a explotar y cuando los labios de Armin rozaron los suyos estuvo seguro de que había dejado de respirar y su corazón de latir. El tiempo se había detenido y lo único que se movía eran los labios de ambos en un beso torpe y tímido. Los labios de Armin eran suaves y estaban húmedos y calientes y Jean se sentía a punto de morir cuando se separó de él y al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mirada que atravesaba su alma. Armin se acercó a él y de nuevo volvió a sentir sus labios. Jean tocaba el rostro de Armin con delicadeza mientras se fundían en un beso cada vez más atrevido. Su cuerpo se movía por si solo y Jean dejaba que se frotara contra Armin, que sus manos recorrieran el cuerpo del chico mientras se quemaba con el intenso calor que los rodeaba. Jean sentía que volaba alto y que caía para volver a volar. Los gemidos de Armin eran suaves y se mezclaban con los jadeos de Jean como si hubieran estado esperando años para encontrarse. Todo era tan lento y Jean guardaba en su cerebro cada expresión, cada movimiento, cada sonido que Armin hacía. Jean estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento explotaría y que la guerra no sería la causante de su muerte sino la sensación de Armin corriéndose junto con él. Ambos jadeaban en la boca del otro, entre sonrisas y ganas de que esa noche nunca terminara.

La guerra estaba llegando a su fin. La noticia de que la última batalla sería llevada a cabo por el escuadrón en el que esta Jean, había despertado el nerviosismo en todo. Nadie hablaba sobre el tema y muchos de los soldados eran presas del estrés y del miedo. Jean había estado pensando en una manera de cómo evitar que tanto él como Armin lograran salir vivos de la batalla y estaba seguro que no correrían con la misma suerte que las veces anteriores. Jean aprovechaba cada minuto, cada segundo en el que estaba junto a Armin y rogaba al cielo para que nada malo pasara.

La noticia llegó en un día caluroso y soleado. El caos reinaba en el campamento y todos se alistaban nerviosos para su última batalla. Los comandantes gritaban órdenes que los soldados acataban lo más rápido que podían mientras evitaban morir antes que la batalla comenzara.

Jean observaba como Armin terminaba de alistarse y buscaba signos de nerviosismo o miedo en el chico, pero no encontró nada que se le pareciera. Su mirada era serena y se veía bastante tranquilo.

–Espero que esta vez sea yo quien te salve. – Dijo Jean en un ligero tono burlón. Armin sonrió y esa fue la última vez que Jean vio su sonrisa.


End file.
